Kudos To You!
by BeautifulEmotion
Summary: One day, Youji is sent to get his girlfriend some certain feminine product. Ken is with him all the way, but will Youji go through with it? [- It's nothing in-depth, just pure humor! Please R/R! -]


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me. This fic doesn't even have a plot and has nothing to do with the WK storyline, so don't sue me! By the way, the scary mentioned in this fic is NOT MINE. I just really like it while at the same time scares the hell out of me ^_^!  
  
A/N: I know the main thing is disturbing to most people, but I hope you find this to be funny enough from a teenager who has no actual life. This is my first humor fic, so don't hurt me _!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, babe, I'm going out to the store to get some stuff. Is there anything you want?"  
  
Kawamoto Jin sat there at the low table with Ken's girlfriend, pondering quickly at what she needed. Ken looked down at his own girlfriend, Takeshiro Mika. She smiled and he smiled back. And almost immediately, breaking their own private moment from a distance, Youji's girlfriend blurted out, "Tampons, I need tampons!"  
  
The room was silent and everyone's attention turned to just staring at Jin.  
  
Youji, not wanting to anger his girlfriend so early in the week, nodded reluctantly as he looked around nervously, gulping. "Is that all you need?"  
  
"Yep," said Jin happily, oblivious to Mika's shocked stare.  
  
"Alright then," Youji confirmed that in a disguised voice, when really inside his head he was contemplating runaway from Ken to commit suicide. Ok, wait, that was a little too early. "We'll be back soon."  
  
"Thanks, babe!" Jin yelled over to him before going back to talk to Mika about the day's hardships.  
  
Outside of the house, it was already nighttime, and Youji was faced with one of the hardest tasks in his life: to get his girlfriend tampons.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Tampons... tampons! Can you believe that?!" complained Youji before he came out of the car. Ken looked up at him with a sensitive smile.  
  
"C'mon, it's not that bad--"  
  
"Oh, Ken, shut up, what if Mika asked YOU to get her tampons? Hmm?"   
  
"Well, Mika's an independent person. She wouldn't ask me to get something for her," Ken shot back in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"You just wait," Youji warned him, rolling his eyes.  
  
The two silently walked up to the entrance of the large store. They both were barely their casual and self-possessed selves at this place, but it was even worse when they looked up at one of the aisles.  
  
"Feminine Products" one said in huge lettering.  
  
Youji nearly fainted, but Ken smacked him on the shoulder. "Quit over-exaggerating and just go get it."  
  
Youji whimpered. It was as if this was the arena of death or something. He closed his eyes -- and took a step.  
  
Nothing happened. The bustling of the rest of the store continued its routinely way. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Ken was following, and his friend was there right behind him -- and so was a middle-aged woman scanning the area for something. Looking ahead, he then saw another woman who was standing casually, reading the label on a small box.  
  
He wanted to run. Badly. Youji attempted to turn around, but Ken was there, who would grab his shoulder and keep him going forward.  
  
"Fu-----ck..." he sweared under his breath. From the corner of his eye, he saw it. There they were, in small boxes and plastic packages. His mind warped into confusion. Which one was he supposed to get? Was there a specific box that women chose to pick out of a row or a pile? Was there any way out of this?!  
  
"Which one is it?" Youji asked, feeling a rush of blood to the head and sweat rolling down his forehead. Unexpectedly, Ken reached out and pointed, but Youji waved it away. "Whoa, don't touch it!"  
  
Ken gave no response.  
  
"... Let me do it."  
  
So, there was Kudou Youji, standing a foot away from the tampons. He took a deep breath, his chest heaving up then down.  
  
"Ok, Youji," began Ken. "We'll count.."  
  
"Alright," agreed Youji while shaking off the tension at his arms and shoulders. Before the countdown, Youji took one last glance around him. The two women were still there at either end, minding their own business.  
  
"One..." Youji closed his eyes.  
  
"Two..." He opened them again.  
  
"Thre--"  
  
"WAIT! NOT YET!" yelled Youji. Ken nodded in anticipation. He was pretty scared too, now that he saw one of the women staring at the both of them with a strange look on her face. He smiled at her, but quickly went back to Youji's desperate situation.  
  
"Ok then. Again. One..."  
  
The hustling and bustling was still neutral.  
  
"Two..."  
  
There were no crowds.  
  
"Three--"  
  
"Waaaaaaaiiiiittt!" Youji yelled again. Now the other woman had turned her glance their way.  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down," Ken attempted another try at this. "C'mon, you can do this. Let's start again, ok?"  
  
"Ok.." Youji said. "I'll really do it this time."  
  
"Yeah, I believe you. Alright -- one..."  
  
This time he would do it.  
  
"Two..."  
  
He moved his arm an inch from his side. He was really going to do this.  
  
"Three!"  
  
His hand, almost involuntarily, shot up and grabbed one of the boxes in his tight grasp.  
  
He had done it!  
  
"I did it, Ken! I did it!" Youji shouted happily, throwing his arms up in celebration.  
  
"Way to go, Youji!" Ken said nervously, patting his friend on the back.  
  
Unexpectedly, as Youji and Ken were nearly dancing their way back to the counter, the two women were smiling, let alone laughing, as they clapped their hands together very loudly. They approached the counter right in front of the aisle they had encountered the secret of a woman's life. "I saw what happened," the young cashier said.  
  
Youji shrugged and shot her a smile. "Ah, believe me, it wasn't easy."  
  
"Yeah, it really wasn't," Ken remarked as he shook the dizziness from his head. Youji could be such a baby sometimes.  
  
The cashier laughed at that. "Well, I could NEVER get MY boyfriend to get me tampons, so, kudos to you!" she acclaimed him as she handed him the bag and baid them a farewell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Youji and Ken returned to Jin's apartment to find the two girls watching a scary movie called 'The Ring.' VERY scary. So scary that it would take you from five to seven months to recover from its scariness. Anywho, after spending the evening at her apartment, Ken and Mika said their good-byes and hopped into the car.  
  
"Ken?" Mika peeped softly from the coldness.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was too shy to say anything around Jin and Youji, so could you get me something there too? Please?"  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, how'd everyone think of that? Stupid, wasn't it? Well, it was worth a try... please leave a review! Suggestions and advice are welcome! Thank you for reading this fic everyone ^^! 


End file.
